Revolution
by oro-oro
Summary: The tale of Great Britain and her colony America was not always one of bitter fighting. This story explores the relationship between the two before and during the revolution. Rated T for language, violence, maybe some mild yaoi along the way? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first Hetalia fanfic. Um, I'm tempted to include some yaoi… but I'm not sure if it'll work. As we move along the story, feel free to let me know what you think. Please review! Thanks, and enjoy! Also, if you didn't know, niisan means "older brother".

Prologue

"Niisan?" asked the small boy, his blue orbs shimmering with emotion. "Your are my niisan now?"

"Yes," replied the older gentleman, bending down to scoop the child into his arms. As he hefted him up, he ruffled the child's hair, causing him to giggle and nuzzle the man's neck with his tiny nose. "And niisan will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." The man paused, waiting for the boy to look up and make eye contact. The boy held his gaze, and the gentleman began in a serious tone,"I only need one thing from you." The small boy's eyes widened, but his gaze did not waver. The man hesitated, remembering all the times he had been betrayed before. His eyes closed, he spoke again, quietly. "Will you stay with me?"

A moment passed, then another, and still, no answer. The man sighed, his heart sinking. He had had such high—

"Of course!" exclaimed the child, hugging the man tightly around the neck. "I love niisan!"

Smiling brightly, the older gentleman shifted so that the boy could see around him. "Do you see this? The prairies, the grasslands, the mountains?" The boy nodded. "This is you. And I swear to protect you for as long as we are together. Forever."

The boy giggled again and hugged the man. "I love you England-niisan."

"I love you too, America."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Now that I finished my homework, I can post this. Only another week and a half left of school, so that won't be an issue soon. Until summer assignments arrive (sob). I'm trying to portray this as accurately as possible, but in a storytelling way, obviously. I looked up all these swear words (except for the Spanish, but he didn't really swear...) for your amusement, I hope I used them right. Glossary at the end. Please review if you get a chance!

Chapter 1:

England panted, his lungs wheezing loudly, struggling to get oxygen to his legs. He ran, chasing a tall, long-haired blonde man. In his arms, the long haired man carried a child that called, "Niisan! Niisan!"

"France, you bloody…" yelled England, picking up speed. "I told you to stay AWAY from him, you bastard!"

France turned, chortling. In reality, he was worried. His hair was beginning to stick to his neck from all the sweat. _Merde. That fils de salop can run!_ As always, however, he enjoyed exchanging banter with England. "Well, you must be more vigilant, Angelter– OOF!"

France fell to the ground as a brown haired man shoved him. His knees bent below him and his white pants stained with the bright green grass. "Putain vous, Espagne! These were silk!" cried France.

Unlike France, Spain wasted no time exchanging witty remarks with England. He turned South instead at full sprint, heading towards the ocean and his ships.

"The hell?" yelled England, changing course to run after Spain. "And I'm not done with you, you blooming nancy!" he yelled at France over his shoulder. "Come back here, effing dago!" he screamed at the retreating figure of Spain. Spain ignored him, gasping for breath as he ran towards his ships. _Un poco mas. Almost there!_ He continued on his course, not risking looking behind him. With any luck, the sudden confusion would put England just far enough to _OW!_ Little America was biting him! Spain slowed from his sprint into a mild jog, whacking America on the back of the head a few times, until the boy stopped biting. _Maldito Inglaterra_, he thought,_ no le enseño respeto a este niño! _Spain picked up speed again, reaching the docks. He would teach this kid manners then, the second he got home.

But of course, Spain never had a chance. England came out of nowhere and tackled him. Wresting the child from Spain's arms, England sat America on the side while he straddled Spain, punching him for all his worth. "What. The. Bloody. Hell," punctuated England with each blow. Spain feebly tried to defend himself, raising his forearms to cover his face.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Por favor, stop!" England ignored his pleas, raising his left fist to deliver another blow, when suddenly, he felt a tugging on his sleeve. It was America. He glared at the child, about to yell at him; he swallowed his words as soon as he saw the look on America's face.

"Are you… crying? What did- did he hit you?" whispered England. He himself had never laid a hand on the boy. Rage returning, England raised his arm once more to hit Spain, but saw that America was in the way. "Get out of the way. I'm going to-"

"Niisan. Can we go home now? Please don't hurt him more. " pleaded the boy. England looked down, seeing the damage he had caused to Spain. His swollen, bleeding face was almost unrecognizable. _Damn. I didn't mean to go this far…_

"Fine," sighed England as he lifted himself from the beaten man. He scooped America into his arms. "Do you see what happens when you don't listen to what I tell you? I've told you time and time again not to take toys from the other countries unless I tell you so. I can get you what you need. " _Salutary neglect, my arse. This kid needs all the help he can get!_ thought England, annoyed. _I suppose it's time for more of those Navigation Acts… _

"Sleepy…" mumbled America as he nestled into England's firm shoulder. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. England rolled his eyes, but was quite charmed by the boy. He shifted the boy into a more comfortable position, watching amusedly as and began the long trek home. His exhausted legs protested, his arms groaned, but England didn't care. His pain didn't matter; America was okay.

And just wait until he found France again. He would pound the daylights out of that damn bastard too. _Albeit when America isn't looking, _he mended as the little boy snored quietly in his arms.

Historical Note: For those unfamiliar with American/ English history, Salutary Neglect was the policy that England used on America, generally ignoring it and allowing it to grow unaided. The Navigation Acts reinforce England's role in mercantilism, which was a policy where the colonies produced materials and England gave them stuff back, often making quite the profit. America was not allowed to trade with other countries.

Glossary:

Blooming Nancy: effing girly man

Dago: rude term for person of Spanish descent

Merde: Shit

Fils de salop: Son of a bitch

Por Favor: Please (literally "As a favor", but used as please)

Un poco mas: A bit more

Maldito Inglaterra: Damn England

No le enseño respeto a este niño: He didn't teach this child respect


End file.
